McGuillicuddy Quad
Names: Chloe, Emma, Shannon and Claire Ages: 18 Heights: 5' 5" Species: Human Type: Human Sexuality: Varying levels of Bisexual and Bi-Curious Shoesizes: 6.5 Chloe: Personality: The sporty, athletic one of the four, Chloe is highly competitive and headstrong, always ready to take on any challenge head on with the tenacity of a mad pit bull. She tends to be a bit of a cheerleader among the quad, always giving support and encouragement to overcome any obstacle they face and not surprisingly she's intensely protective of her sisters. She'll always be the one to throw the first punch if she feels her family is being threatened. Fetishes: Chloe's feet are an intense erogenous zone and despite her normally very powerful and defiant personality, she can be reduced to a quivering mass of happiness when someone worships their feet. Emma: Personality: The more socially awkward of the four, Emma is a sweet and timid, but also highly intellectual, favoring book smarts over street smarts any day. In fact one would say she's somewhat vulnerable in the every day real world, being incredibly naive and gullible, usually relying on her sisters for support and assistance with the more complex nuances of social interaction and things you can't always learn in a book. She also tends to be a constant source of worry, her sisters always having to look after her out of fear of her getting herself in trouble. Fetishes: Being the more submissive and agreeable of the four, Emma was always the target for intense tickling by her sisters throughout her childhood and over time she learned to love it more than anything else. Often times in group tickling related situations, the others will "throw her to the wolves" as a peace offering of sorts to get things going. Shannon: Personality: Every family needs a trouble maker, and Shannon is definitely no exception. Shannon tends to have the most in common with cousin Cali, very much into indulgence and enjoying life to its fullest whether it be through partying, sexual activity, good food or drinking. Unlike Emma however, the rest rarely have to look out for her being more than capable of taking care of herself. She's incredibly affectionate and flirty, always with a wink and a hip shake to catch the eye of whoever strikes her interest. However she also tends to be quite fickle as well, with a short attention span as to what currently holds her interest, always with the belief that something better awaits her somewhere out there, resulting in a trail of broken hearts behind her. Fetishes: Shannon most definitely has a thing for indulgence, including an intense foot fetish for other females, loving to lavish her affections upon them whenever she is able. Chloe: Personality: The defacto leader of the quad, Claire is clever, street smart and cynical, always with a smart ass quip or remark at the tip of her tongue and contemplating how to benefit from most any given situation. She's not necessarily a "con artist" but knows how to manipulate any given situation so she comes out on top in some way. She's quite the charismatic wordsmith as well, with the best people skills out of the 4, usually making her the designated representative to speak on behalf of the rest. Fetishes: Claire has a definite sinister side that feeds into her opportunistic tendencies, making her a sadistic tickler, usually enlisting the aid of her sisters to prepare whoever she's managed to finagle into her clutches before she unleashes her fury. Development I had always meant to give Cali a rather complex extended family and this gave me a good reason to show it off along with introduce some more regular human OC's into a cast prevalent with furries and other strangeness. The group of triplet/quadruplet siblings working as a collection intelligence is nothing new in popular media and I thought it would be really effective in a setting like this. Trivia * The Quad are Cali's youngest cousins. * Of all of them, Emma is ironically the one who functions the best in acting outside of the other three when interacting with others, being the most empathic of the sisters. * Their clothing is comprised of the exact same four colors in different combinations.